No Matter What, No Matter Where NEW
by Fae 206
Summary: Twenty years ago, Kurt Hummel-Anderson was diagnosed with an illness that at that time was unable to be cured. When research stopped for the cure, his husband Blaine, changed his entire life to become the doctor to find his cure. Twenty years later, Kurt is ready to return back to life. Will this age difference create a reason to separate them or will love beat all? (REWRITE)
1. Chapter One - The Chief of Medicine

So if anyone is familiar with my work, then they will probably recognize this fanfic and the fact I haven't updated my work in years despite numerous requests to do so. Part of that is because I was disgusted with the direction the Glee writers were taking the final season of Glee or what I call 'Season Spinoff', but it was also because I wasn't sure of my own writing style. I think I have matured as a writer and this hopefully proves it. I will be working on longer chapters in this fic.

As mentioned above, I do not like 'Season Spinoff' and therefore, the last episode I acknowledge is actually Season 5s finale. This fanfic takes place far into the future with even reminisces a few years into the future.

I hope you enjoy

 **No Matter What, No Matter Where**

The Chief of Medicine

The sunlight filtered through the window, bounced off the gold finished coffee table, reflected in the standing mirror, and hit Chief of Medicine Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson in the face, softly waking him from his sleep. Just as the rest of his life, the slight method of a ray of sunlight reflected the ever so put together world of the great doctor. It was such a small thing, such a trivial part of the morning, which was grouped together with hot coffee, warm showers, and a quick glance at the newspaper, but even the smallest things had the biggest effects. Years of research had definitely proved that.

Blaine had given twenty years of his life to a list on a piece of paper. It had started off with a plan of how to raise more money by taking a shift at a coffee house, followed by the application for pre-med at Princeton, Columbia, and Dartford, then what seemed a lifetime of work getting his MD, his PHD, and numerous other certificates in both biological and chemical research, surgery, general medicine, drug analysis and creation, and finally he had reached the position of chief of medicine and director of the most important hospital in the great state of New York. Twenty years work which had started out with a pale yellow post it that Blaine had scrap booked at some point of his life.

Yet, that was his life. His love wasn't passed down to some inspiring offspring, nor was he content being a husband in a fruitful marriage. He wasn't an actor, or a dancer, or a singer, or really a performer of any kind. He didn't have a Tony, Grammy, Oscar, or any other major award outside the realms of non-fiction writing and medicine. His walls weren't covered with images of friends and he had rarely stepped foot out of the East coast aside from conferences that were a must.

No, Blaine Hummel-Anderson's life was medicine.

Or, at least his life had been medicine until today.

Today was the day when his life would start anew, when he would be able to help another person again, the person again. At two thirty on this most important day, the change he had been working towards for over two decades would be at his fingertips. The chance to pull the most important person in his life, twenty-four year old actor, Kurt E. Hummel-Anderson, out of cryogenic sleep and sink the needle holding the antidote into the flesh of his arm.

Today, Kurt came back to life.

Only a few months ago however, was the doctor's forty-fourth birthday.

Not only had twenty years passed by in the course of study and research to reach this point, but it had been twenty years of forming a gap that separated him from the love of his life. It was a noticeable gap, the smallest possible of course, but a very noticeable gap.

The significance of twenty years hard work was what might prevent him from holding hands and being intimate with the reason for his entrance into the field. After all, Kurt Hummel-Anderson had been a Broadway star, a Broadway legend, and an extremely sought after male and these days Blaine sometimes had trouble hiking for more than three hours at a time.

It gave a lot to think about.

Still, the chance to see Kurt enjoying life again even if he had no part in it other than being the man's treating physician was worth it, he had been worth it for twenty-years, he had been worth it from the day Blaine had encountered him on the Dalton staircase.

As the August sun started to brighten, Blaine rolled over in his sleep, pressing his face into the second pillow in the king size bed. He pulled the ocean blue, Egyptian cotton sheets to his body and was woken up by a black cat with a white tail and white face.

The cat didn't know what was special about today as he batted his owner in the face. He didn't know that the doctor's life would change dramatically in only eight hours. He knew he was hungry and he knew that if he kept hitting Blaine with his tail then he would get food, he would get his water refreshed, he would get his litter box cleaned, and he would get a long colder. That was the morning routine and to this cuddly creature, that wasn't meant to change any time soon.

"Jeeeet," Blaine groaned as he woke to his animal friend, he coughed as he pulled away from the cat's tail. "Daddy is very tired today," Blaine moaned, but still didn't resist the chance to run his finger's through Jet's fur. "It's a very important day for Daddy." Blaine pushed himself up and against the wall, "Daddy gets his special friend back today. He has to look his best, but I guess you can look your best too."

Jet meowed noisily and nuzzled his owner, pressing his face right against Blaine's cheek and neck before jumping off of the bed and turning towards the door. He meowed again and turned back to the mess of curls and pajamas hoping his owner would get the hint.

"Daddy really needs to teach you to tell time," he yawned again. "Well, maybe if he ever teaches you to play the piano, he'll be able to teach you how to read the clock."

Blaine swung his feet over the edge of the bed, making sure to get each of his velvet slippers on and followed Jet out of the room. "So, food first?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the three year old cat's head. He went to the cupboard beside the sink, pressing his finger on the door latch to unlock it and pressed the button to rotate the contents until he had the large bag of food. He put his hand in the bag, located the scoop, and dished out Jet's food for the day. He closed the door and locked it with his finger print again.

He repeated the action with Jet's dish of wet food and then turned his attention towards the tap in the sink. Pressing once to activate the tap, he ran his finger up until he could see that it was the right temperature. He then tapped it twice and the right amount of water filled into the measure underneath. Blaine placed the bowl next to the measuring cylinder and the water filtered out.

"You are so lucky that you have this technology, Noah never had it," he grinned to Jet as he reminisced about his first cat, the one he had adopted when he had moved into his first apartment after receiving his Bachelors of Science.

Jet lapped up his water without even looking up. He was just glad that his dish had been filled.

"Daddy is going to get some breakfast too, maybe he should fry some bacon," he laughed as he went to what appeared a small tablet similar to the iPad which had come out too many years ago and now had the importance that a Palm pilot had in the 2010s. He selected breakfast and waited as it loaded all the different food he could have, the ones which he did not have the ingredients for were in a dull green which meant he could purchase those and have them delivered to his door in about half an hour time span.

Bacon and eggs were not in this dull green, neither was the buttered toast. He selected the buttons for those before pressing the temperature he wanted his breakfast to be. From the range of bowls presented on the screen, he picked the white porcelain and listened as the whirs and buzzes played a sort of melody. Twenty minutes later, the large metal box which was attached to the wall beeped and Blaine opened it to see his requested breakfast.

"Should have asked for some coffee too," he laughed, "but somebody had to wake me this morning." He pressed the buttons for a mocha from the machine and took his plate to the table. "I wonder who that somebody was," he joked but Jet just cleaned himself.

Blaine's problems were his own, not Jet's and Jet couldn't solve the fact Blaine had no coffee. In fact, had Jet known that that was the problem Blaine had had, he most likely wouldn't care.

"Daddy gets to wake Sleepy Beauty up today, he's been having quite a long rest," Blaine laughed, talking to Jet who seemed more interested in leaving the room in search of a toy then listening to Blaine's voice. "Yes, I think he'll experience quite a shock when he sees how much the world has changed, how much I have changed. He'll definitely not be able to see me as that young Dalton student he first met."

Blaine laughed, "It's funny how so much has changed and yet due to his cryogenic slumber, he has remained exactly the same."

At this point Jet had left, but Blaine didn't care. He was going to achieve his goal, his reason for becoming a doctor, and all of that hard work would be complete. He would be able to get a proper night's rest and shed some of these extra pounds that had accumulated around his mid section.

A very long time ago he had saved up enough money for somebody else to research the cure to waking up his husband, his silver swan, the love of his life. Yet, people were never to be trusted and when the funding had been cut he had had no other choice but to jump in and change his life, his career, and every single routine he had been accustomed to.

He had had no other choice, or at least no other choice he had been willing to live with.

The termination of the treatment and of his husband's life was never something he had thought about accepting.

That was why, after today even if Kurt fell in love with another guy, got married to him, had some kids, and started a life without Blaine being involved in the slightest, it would be okay. As long as the knowledge that Kurt was breathing, was moving, was feeling emotions, filled the chief of medicine's head, he could live with it. His greatest wish had changed from wanting to be with Kurt to seeing Kurt alive.

Somehow he had finally, finally reached that point.

After all of this time, that was the only thing that mattered.

Kurt had always been the only thing that had mattered in Blaine's strange life.

As he proceeded to eat his bacon, he looked down at the deep, white, jagged scar over his wrist in the shape of the edge of a jigsaw puzzle and frowned at the lump under his veins. If he were ever to try to heal this…condition, it might lead to his death. As much as he hated that lump that shocked his nerves and had led to permanent damage and deep rooted pain, until Kurt was awoken, he would do nothing to treat it.

"It isn't too much longer," he whispered as he tried to forget why he had that lump and why he felt that it would never go away. "As long as he's okay, then I will be okay."

He closed his eyes, remembering that sweet and somewhat high-pitched voice.

Honey bee, I love you, you know I love you. I won't blame you if something happens, if you move on from me because you have made my life special. You have kept me as safe and as loved as you could and you married me. You took my hand and placed this ring on it because you love me as much as I love you. I owe you everything in the world, honey bee, and the only thing I have left to ask of you is to try to be hap—-

Blaine was pulled out of his memory as the beep that told him his coffee was ready played over his thoughts. He loved remembering Kurt's voice and he had managed to do it so well. He had managed to remember the most important moments in their relationship, the songs that Kurt had always perfected, and even the apologies that had put them back on track.

Everything about Kurt was recorded down in memories both in Blaine's head and on the top shelf of the silver bookcase.

The truth was that he hadn't been happy, he had wanted so badly to find that happiness for Kurt, but now he would see it. If he could just see Kurt move, hear him speak, look into those beautiful and enchanting eyes then that would make happiness a possibility once more.

As Blaine looked at the stainless steel coffee preparer however, that happiness fled and he saw his disfigured face, the bags under the eyes, the nose that had had to heal itself after being broken, and the uneven shoulder bones. More than anything, those two deep scars that went from the middle of his forehead down to his left chin were where his eyes was drawn to. One was of that white line that always remained even if the physical cut had healed over. The other was a deep purplish red. Another three lumps protruded slightly underneath the scar.

Removing his contacts and placing them in the case, Blaine put his thick, Clark Kent style glasses on and tried to apply cover up so that no one would be able to see these lumps in his face. Everyone knew what they were though, well everyone apart from Kurt and he didn't know how he would explain them if his husband, former husband were to ask.

How did one ever explain that they were a traitor to their own country, a criminal.

How did one ever explain their part in the rebellion.

How did anyone ever explain how they had once been a performer, someone beautiful that had been admired by cheering audiences and had had benefactors wanting to support them, turn into a mess of a man with a limp and a severely damaged back.

How could anyone explain that they were _the_ Blaine Hummel-Anderson.


	2. Chapter Two - The Strong Ones

**Chapter Two**

 **The Strong Ones**

Blaine looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearing two o'clock and his heart was beating steadily in his chest. In only thirty minutes it would be time to make his way down to the cryogenic lab where he would prepare to wake Kurt up. Today was finally the day and yet, Doctor Blaine Hummel-Anderson was nervous beyond belief.

What would Kurt's first words be? What would the first thing he chose to look at be? What would his first proper movements be?

As much as Blaine wanted to find this information out, he felt that they wouldn't be associated with him. That was why he had made sure that everyone was to keep his identity information Kurt was not to know unless Blaine felt he was ready.

If Blaine were in Kurt's place, his first words would be asking about Kurt and his biggest wish would be to see the forty year old and find out how his life was going. Still, he would find Kurt with a gorgeous husband and a few kids. He would find Kurt's body in amazing shape. He would find that instead of fighting against the corrupted government seven years ago, Kurt had cooperated and been able to live a good, full, decent life.

He wouldn't be like Blaine.

He wouldn't have these scars, or this history, and he most likely wouldn't be the chief of medicine at the best hospital in New York.

Kurt had had dreams and passions that far out weighed Blaine.

That was why the truth had to be hidden from Kurt, that was why Kurt was not allowed to _know_ anything, well at least until the time was right. Twenty years changed a lot, it came with a lot of sacrifices. Kurt's love would be his sacrifice today, but at least Kurt's breath was his reward.

Blaine sighed, despite the document about the new medical technology the representative had been pedaling having sat for forty-five minutes in front of him, Blaine still had to go back and reread it from the beginning. Instead of looking at the research on how the machine helped those with STDs, he was thinking about Kurt's eyes. Instead of running the numbers and balancing the paperwork which showed how much this machine would cost, he was thinking about Kurt's smile. Instead of giving his consent with his signature, he was thinking of Kurt's voice.

He took off his glasses and covered his eyes, he knew better than to sleep with his contacts in.

"Get a hold of yourself," he told himself as he started from the beginning of the document.

Blaine hadn't noticed that the door had been open a crack or that another young doctor was entering the office. He was too involved in being distracted by trying not to be distracted by thoughts of the love of his life.

"Not much of a pep talk H.A." the doctor, Alexander Choi, grinned. "I thought you would be excited about this, Tay-Tay's has been excited all morning."

Blaine laughed, "Well, you did choose to marry my best friend," he smiled.

Even though Blaine had told himself that he hadn't had friends, even twenty years later there had been one woman who had refused to leave his side. She had had her own sacrifices, her first husband, her freedom, her career, and she had done that all because she refused to leave her best friend's side.

"I think introducing me as someone who was, aye not in your high school's Glee club and bee, certainly not gay might have helped my chances. It's not a typical thing you know, for your future wife and future mother to your children to be told, this guy is very very straight."

Alex walked over to the empty chair, he turned it a little before perching on the corner of Blaine's very expensive desk.

Blaine laughed, "with Tina that is definitely a necessity," he tried to explain.

He didn't know how he was going to explain Tina to Kurt. Okay, so in the past twenty years there had had to be full permission for any type of product to be applied to his chest whilst he was asleep, and she had still had her full blown diva moments that he had had to calm her down from. She had matured, but in many ways she was still the same girl he had survived senior year with. However, she was a girl that Kurt had known before the sleep and Kurt would have to catch up on the information.

He couldn't even prepare Kurt to see her. Seeing Tina would lead to Kurt realizing that Blaine was, well Blaine. That would definitely make the time seem longer to Kurt, twenty years was a long stretch of time to wake up to. Still, even with the new technology, movies, music, and political changes, there was probably nothing scarier than seeing the people that you knew having changed so much.

"She's just…insecure sometimes, it doesn't mean that she has terrible…" Alex laughed, "okay, she is _still_ terrible at knowing if someone is gay or straight, but that's the thing, she doesn't care."

"I know," Blaine nodded, "That's one of the things that I love so much about her."

"So, when are you going to introduce me to your Sleeping Beauty?" Alex asked, reaching forward to playfully punch Blaine's shoulder, it was very light touches due to the damage that Blaine had received from his punishments.

"I don't know," Blaine sighed.

"Tina told me that he wouldn't care about the twenty years, that outside of religion he's an extremely tolerant person, that he doesn't make those kinds of judgments about others,"

"It's different though," Blaine argued. "I'm not just telling Kurt that I chose to become a doctor. I'm not just telling him that I have a cat or a coffee maker or even that I spend time masturbating,"

"a problem that will hopefully be solved very soon," Alex joked

Blaine grinned and looked down, "I'm telling Kurt that I'm twenty years his senior. I'm telling him that…"

"You've been a monk for twenty-years" Alex laughed

"I don't think that Kurt would have any interest at all in dating a man in his forties," Blaine finally finished. He took off his glasses and started trying to clean them with a nearby cloth.

Alex took a deep breath in, "What you don't seem to realize is that he's not going to see you as a man in your forties. He's going to see you as, well, you."

—-

Blaine definitely was able to count his footsteps as he headed down to the lab. He had managed to schedule the top doctors to help him on this project as well as secure every piece of equipment he might need, but he was still scared that something would go wrong.

Over the past thirty minutes there had been different questions circulating around his mind. What if he couldn't raise Kurt's body to the necessary temperature? What if Kurt had choked or his lungs had failed and he just couldn't be awoken. Even though he had pulled people out of cryogenic sleep before, what if Kurt was the exception the rule and he died just from Blaine doing something wrong or the equipment malfunctioning. What if there had been another infection that couldn't have been detected with the outdated technology and it had been made worse.

It was more than if Kurt would recognize him and therefore accept him at this point, it was truly about Kurt's health. He had already thought it all over before, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't have made an error in either judgment or calculation.

He just needed to get the treatment done and see how well everything had worked together.

Blaine tapped the button pinned to his collar, his had been commissioned to look like a little bowtie, and spoke. "This is Chief Hummel-Anderson, repeat Chief Hummel-Anderson, heading down to the cryogenic lab, confirmation that everything is in place for patient wakeup."

Blaine tapped again on the pin which stopped the microphone. He then checked for the small star that was right behind his ear. These advances weren't the most highly technical by any means, but they worked better than they did all those years ago. Blaine had created technology of his own, to get this dream of his achieved, he had had to. He knew that improving even slightly on walkie talkies was important despite the lack of lazars and holographs.

"Hold up!" a woman called out as Blaine tried to ignore her.

He hoped that whoever it was was not calling for him. He hoped that nothing would slow him down from the process of removing Kurt from that tube that had kept him safe, that had kept him frozen, that had kept him alive.

"Blaine!" the woman said again and Blaine looked up.

He had already opened his lips to deliver a statement about listening to the procedures in medicine, or get another doctor to help the patient immediately. He didn't need to say those words, he didn't need to call another doctor, all he did was smile.

"Tay Tay" he grinned as he opened his arms to hug her, she made her way into them. After all of the years of friendship between them, they definitely knew the best way of hugging and holding one another. Blaine kissed Tina's cheek and she pushed her head onto his shoulder, a wide grin on her face. "I can't really talk and I don't think Kur—-"

"Stop it," Tina grinned, she took a few steps back. "As much as I'm excited to see that boy again, I didn't come down here for Kurt. I came down here for you, Blainey Days"

"For me?" Blaine asked with a look of refreshed confusion. "I know what…"

"You know you'll need me Blaine, I'm just making sure that you know that," Tina smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

As she pulled back a few feet, Blaine's eyes directed to where she had the same scar that he did, although hers went from her forehead, down the side of her face, and to her breast. He gently ran his finger over the air, outlining the scar. "One day I'll fix that for you, I promise," he told her.

Tina smiled, "I know, now go get your true love. I demand some double dates,"

"I…" Blaine struggled to find the right way to express his thoughts. From the way that everyone was talking about this, Blaine was going to provide the ending for a fairytale. He was going to do the modern day equivalent to Prince Phillip storming into the castle and kissing Princess Aurora before dancing with her and her ever changing dress.

It wasn't going to be like that.

When one story ends, even with a happy ending, it doesn't just come with the closing of a big, golden book. When a chapter in life ended, it only meant a beginning and waking up in the chaos that this decade had would be confusing and it would make Blaine himself feel odd. Yet, all Blaine could do was imagine how hard it would be, imagine the pain and heartache that he would feel. It was definitely not the same to what Kurt would be feeling.

If Kurt couldn't find his footing, or if there was too much stress for his brain to register this mass confusion, involving Blaine as well might not be something he would want to do.

"We'll see," Blaine smiled weakly, "I've got to go. I love you," he grinned.

"Good luck in there Doctor Hummel-Anderson, I know you'll do well," Tina beamed. As Blaine walked away she took a deep breath and smiled pensively, "I know you will always do your best and I'm here for you, just like you have always been there for me, Blainey Days"

—

"Chief," one of the doctors asked as they started to warm up the ice cold room very very gradually, "Does it need to be this cold?" he asked

Blaine frowned, "Yes, Neilson, it does. This patient is waking up after over twenty-year of continuous sleep in a deep freeze tube. I'm not taking any chances in something happening to him," he answered back as he managed to get together the syringe that he would place in Kurt's arm when they got to the right point.

"Yes, sir" Neilson replied, "but we _have_ awoken patients in this situation before,"

"Not to say that there aren't difficulties," Blaine managed to adjust his glasses as he put the medical gloves on and started to slowly press different parts of Kurt's body, "and comparatively, this is the oldest body we have had to wake up, that gives an additional risk factor to failing organs, uncaught infections, and any other medical complication out there. In his day, Kurt was a very healthy man, but his mother died from an illness and his father had two heart attacks though is living a somewhat stable life at the time being."

Blaine pressed on another muscle, this time feeling the flexibility under the skin. "Okay, the muscles are becoming much less tense, we know that the body is responding well so far, let's try to start his breath, who's timing."

"I am Chief," Kaley Ellis, a surgeon said as she came closer to Kurt. Blaine positioned himself to press down on Kurt's lungs as if doing CPR. He pressed slowly and gently at first before speeding up as the heat increased in the room.

He stepped back as soon as he heard his husband splutter. His heart rose and he grabbed to the syringe.

"As soon as he opens his eyes, let me know," Blaine said as he wrapped some cotton bands around Kurt's arm, making sure to slow the blood flow.

As soon as he had caught a glimpse of those gorgeous eyes, Blaine sank the syringe into Kurt's arm and looked up at the man, fortunately Kurt wasn't looking directly at him.

"Okay, we have patient awoken," he nodded, "we have the cure administered, next thing we need to do is to raise body temperature and get the patient hooked onto the IVs."

"Is there anything else you need Chief?" Kaley asked.

"Blaaaaaine" Kurt whispered out and Blaine felt a twinge to his heart.

The same eye color, the same voice.

It seemed that he was doing it, he was bringing Kurt back and now he just had to keep him stable. "Make sure the patient's heart beat is working right. I need the EKG lined up here, we need to check the vitals, and get anything else you think we need right now. This patient gets the best possible treatment."

Blaine felt calm and collected in the practice now, this wasn't too hard a matter the only hard thing about it were a pair of eyes staring up at him, considering him.

"We'll get you stable, don't worry about that, s-son" Blaine said, trying to act as a regular chief of medicine so as not to concern Kurt or shock him. Kurt needed all the strength he could get and Blaine was going to let him have all he needed right now.

"Wh-Where's Blaine?" Kurt struggled to get out.

"Any visitation with family will be held off until tomorrow," Blaine said as he tried to step away from Kurt, but when he stopped touching his husband he felt worse.

Blaine knew that the team kept looking at him, they were all waiting for that fairytale moment when you claim that it was true loves kiss and now you'll be happy forever. That kind of pressure though, that hurt too much. Kurt didn't need that.

Kurt needed to be strong.


	3. Chapter Three - The Truth

Chapter Three

The Truth

Kurt looked around the large, VIP hospital suite very nervously. He didn't know why he was in this room. He had no reason for being in here apart from if a doctor wanted to do a paper on him or the hospital would gain money if he agreed to be in the media. Kurt didn't know if he wanted either of those things, he didn't know what the world was like anymore, or how many months he had been stuck in that tube. Still, with all of the new technology surrounding him, he felt that it might have been a long time.

He had seen that the TV responded to his physicians brain waves and that even though the man had been older, he knew exactly what types of shows and movies, Kurt would want to watch. He knew that the doctor had used his finger to open the blinds the right amount and turned the heat up. He could acknowledge that the doctor knew exactly what he was doing, but Kurt didn't know exactly what he, himself, could do.

What Kurt wanted was Blaine.

Even if there were rules about family visits, usually that didn't apply to the one you married.

When Blaine was beside him, Kurt knew that he wouldn't be as afraid. He felt that Blaine would speak in that calming voice and make him feel as comfortable as possible.

Even if Blaine had given up on him, moved on, had a new husband now, Kurt wanted to see him.

Blaine should care that he was alright no matter what, Kurt certainly would if Blaine was in this position. Kurt wouldn't have moved on though, he might have tried, but it never would have worked out. When he was dating Adam, all he cared about was Blaine and trying to forgive him.

Where on earth was he?

That physician who had been treating him wasn't telling him anything. Not only was he kept away from any knowledge concerning his husband, but he was only allowed to watch 'classic TV' or movies he already had seen. Kurt wasn't allowed any magazines and he wasn't allowed to know what the date was.

Wasn't that something that they were supposed to tell him?

They could have woken him up and told him that it was 2025, 2027 even. He would have understood, he would have seen Blaine as that wonderful 29 year old and he would have understood why there was an age difference. An age difference didn't mean anything to Kurt. Give him five years, give him ten years between them, Kurt would love Blaine no matter what.

Hearing a gentle knock on the door, Kurt frowned as the physician walked in. "Hi," he said shortly, "am I allowed to see Blaine yet."

As soon as Kurt had said that, Blaine had started tapping on his clipboard and adjusted his glasses again, trying to avoid any eye contact with Kurt. He didn't want anything to give him away.

"I don't think you want to see him, not until you are better," Blaine tried to advise Kurt.

Kurt gripped tighter to the blanket, he wanted to yell and throw things. He wanted to get angry and to show that anger to the doctor, but he had come to the understanding that showing strong emotion would separate him even more from Blaine.

"Don't you get it, Blaine makes me feel better," Kurt replied. He clenched and unclenched his fist.

Why didn't this man understand that Blaine was the person who kept him safe, made him feel loved and grounded. Why wasn't he getting that he felt protected when Blaine was by his side. Kurt closed his eyes, he imagined Blaine trying to get the doctors to try to see Kurt. He could see the tears in his husband's eyes, feel him sitting helplessly in the waiting room. Blaine was fragile, telling him that Kurt was awake and not allowing him visitation rights was cold and cruel.

"You seem to be talking about that man a lot," Blaine said as he started moving items and turning them to different degrees to calm himself down. "Yet, you don't have concern about your own safety, about the world around you, about the year you are now in."

"So it's been a few years" Kurt said, "I'll know everything from him. He's honest with me, he doesn't keep secrets like that."

Blaine coughed, he walked to the other side of Kurt and brought with him a machine to test Kurt's blood pressure.

"I need to take note of your health," he tried to explain as Kurt relented to being examined. "I'd answer any of those questions you have, you know."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "Where's Blaine?"

"Any question but that," the chief of medicine said quickly. "I think you need to keep yourself distracted from thinking about your husband. Until you have accepted the age you're in then…I can't help you locate that man."

Kurt felt his heart beat faster and the doctor obviously noticed that as he now sat with the stethoscope. "Alright," Kurt sighed, "You win, what year is it. It's now the 2020s correct?" he tried to figure out, "Still the 2010s?"

"It is 2038," Blaine tried to tell him. "You were put in the cryogenic state in 2017"

Kurt's eyes widened, his mouth dropped as the date sunk in. It had really been that long? The world had really changed that much and Blaine was now twenty years older than when Kurt had left him. He probably had kids in high school now, a new husband, a whole life put together for himself.

"I still want to see Blaine," Kurt said slowly. "Is he even alive?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "He's alive. He's in his forties but he's still alive, in fact he's doing alright with the circumstances being how they are."

"My dad," Kurt continued, still shocked by the news he had been given, "How is he?"

Kurt felt his blood run cold, his dad had always had health issues. His father had had a heart attack and had then suffered from cancer. Even if medicine had improved, he couldn't help feeling alone. His father had been taken from him to be with his mother in the cold ground, but Carole might be alive. However, Carole had suffered heart ache too, who knew if she was still on this earth.

"He's hanging in there, he's actually in New York, this hospital has been taking care of him," Blaine tried to explain.

"Why would…" Kurt said slowly. He wasn't sure why the hospital would care too much about his father, he had figured out that he was a financial jackpot if he had been able to be woken up. He was someone who could be used for media and academic coverage, but his father wasn't.

"He moved to be nearer to you," Blaine replied. "Listen, I have your chart filled out for the time being, I think I have to leave for a little bit."

Kurt heard how nervous this doctor was and he looked down. He wasn't sure if he wanted a physician treating him if he was this afraid of his job, it just wasn't professional. Why was this doctor still trying to avoid eye contact?

"Are you Blaine's son?" he asked.

After he had said that he saw the doctor smile and check his temperature once more.

"Are you saying that I look that young, it's quite a compliment," he laughed in a very familiar way. "It's also very private information who I am," he tried to explain.

Blaine couldn't take the rejection, he wouldn't tell Kurt who he was. Kurt was having enough trouble figuring things out, if Blaine was suddenly to tell him that information then Kurt wouldn't even want him as his doctor.

"Who are you? What's your name, I at least get to know your name" Kurt said.

That information was supposed to be given to the patient. He was supposed to have trust in his doctor, he was allowed to be comforted by his bedside manner or at least not afraid of him.

"I'm the chief of medicine, that's all you need to know. Call me chief," Blaine replied, clutching tightly to his clipboard.

Maybe he should just walk out, just leave Kurt wondering who he was and schedule another doctor to take care of him? Blaine didn't necessarily need to be the one treating Kurt, there were multiple doctors that he trusted in this hospital who could give Kurt adequate treatment.

"That's not enough," Kurt argued, "I want to know your name, at least your last name."

Blaine put the clipboard down on the bedside table, he moved backwards and sat down in one of the chairs. As soon as he saw Kurt's hand move to the clipboard though, he regretted putting it down at all.

Time slowed down as Kurt picked it up, looking over it and his face turning into one of confusion. Blaine could hear the beating of his own heart in his head. What kind of disgusted and mortified expression would Kurt have next.

Kurt put the clipboard down again, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine," he whispered, staring at the doctor. He smiled weakly, still looking baffled by the new information. "How?" he asked, trying to move so he could actually see his husband.

"It's okay," Blaine said, "I'll find you a new doctor, I'm sorry that I got that close."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Please don't, please, I need you to be here with me. Please?" Kurt begged as he tried to see the Blaine he knew.

As he looked the doctor over, noticed the way he was sitting, the way he placed his hand, the way he looked down with such anxiety, he could see the man he had left, his husband. His heart broke seeing all the sadness in the man's position, his shoulders which didn't seem at the same height, his leg which had been broken and hadn't mended very well.

"Please," Kurt continued since the chief of medicine wasn't answering him, "Please let me see your face."

Blaine nodded and slowly looked up at Kurt, tears in his eyes as Kurt gasped.

"Blaine," he whispered as he recognized those eyes that had avoided his contact. Kurt felt his body grow warmer, but tears slid down his face as he saw the damage and the scarring. "Blaine, please" he said. "Please come here," he spread his arms out.

He just wanted his husband to hold him, to love him as he used to.

He understood that Blaine was now much older than when he left him, but that didn't matter. He could now see that sweet, selfless, caring, considerate man that he loved so dearly. His heart hadn't changed, he still loved him. Forty, Fifty, Sixty, he knew in that moment he would always love him.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "I'll get you another doctor, I shouldn't have pressured you like that. I am so sorry, Kurt." He struggled to apologize, still feeling that Kurt was rejecting him. Still fearing that Kurt wanted nothing to do with him.

Kurt shivered, he stared at Blaine. Blaine was rejecting him, he wasn't coming to Kurt, he didn't love him anymore and that was too difficult to deal with. "Why? Why don't you want to be with me? Is it someone else?" he said as he felt himself breaking.

He loved Blaine but what if Blaine only saw him as a patient.

"Of course not," Blaine argued, "There's no one else, you're the love of my life. I could never find someone even half as good as you."

"Then why won't you hold me?" Kurt asked, his world crashing around him.

"Because I'm old," Blaine tried to reason.

"I don't care," Kurt tried to explain. "I love you, Blaine. I love you so much."

Blaine slowly got up and moved his way over to Kurt. As he stood there so terrified of the situation, Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine close to his chest. As soon as he felt Blaine's body so close to his, he pushed his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you," he repeated. "Oh, Blaine, I love you so much."

"I l-love you too," Blaine nodded, feeling silly that at his age he was acting immature and emotional. He should be in a position of power, but he was still that boy who Kurt had told he was proud of, that Kurt had had a crush on, that had told Blaine he was the love of Kurt's life.

"Oh, honey bee" Kurt, kissed Blaine's face multiple times as he cupped his cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I grew old," Blaine apologized.

"Oh honey bee, don't apologize. I'm sorry that you had to mature without me, I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long. Can you…" Kurt felt the thumping of his own heart, "Are you still my husband?"

"Only if you want me to be," Blaine replied, "can you do that? be with someone of my age?"

"I don't see your age," Kurt replied, "all I see is you, my darling dear sweet honey bee."

Blaine cried harder, finally feeling that everything he had suffered through was paying off. Kurt loved him, this wasn't a dream, the words echoed in his head. Kurt still loved him.

"You saved me didn't you?" Kurt asked, "That's why you're the chief of medicine, you're here because you saved me."

Blaine nodded, "I could never let you go," he replied.

"I'm never letting you go," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine close again.

"Thank you, honey bee, for everything," Kurt beamed happily as he gently rubbed Kurt's back. Now that he had Blaine in his arms and he was in Blaine's, Kurt Hummel was finally home where he belonged.


End file.
